


Always and Forever

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, you will never forget this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

You’ve been waiting for this day. You’ve been waiting for it for so long that it feels so unreal. It might be so cliché but you feel your heart’s going to explode any minute now.

God, you will never forget this day.

“You ready?” John asked you. You gave him a nod. You’re as ready as you can be.

He patted your shoulder and went passed you. A few moments later, music started playing and you found yourself walking down the aisle.

When you reached the altar, you turn to face the aisle and waited for her. She only has 2 bridesmaids, Feferi and Kanaya. Rose’s her Maid of Honor. They’re walking now and you almost can’t believe that after Rose that she’s almost with you to spend eternity with you.

“Prepare yourself, brother,” Rose whispered as she passed you.

You should have listened to her. Never have you seen such a beautiful person than her. Sure, some girls are hot but no one can top the way she looks right now.

You hitched your breath when she took her first step towards you.

You are Dave Strider and today you’re getting married to the most amazing girl in the world.

When she reached your side, you were close to kissing her right that moment and just cancel the wedding.

Instead you say, “You look gorgeous, babe. Can’t wait till honeymoon.”

She gave you a giggle and said, “Slow down, coolkid. We’ll get there.”

You’ll never give her up.

The ceremony went in a flash. Maybe you were too nervous or just too excited. You were really surprised when the priest asked you to say your vows.

“Well, here we go,” you whispered.

“I met you online and we hit it off easily. We’ve been friends since we were 10. We went through hell and back. We’ve been through everything.”

Deep breath.

“What I’m saying is that, I’m one lucky man to have you. I promise with all my being that I’ll be with you forever and even if paradox space gets in my way. I promise to hold you even if death is taking you away. And if it’s my time to die, I’ll marry you again and again even in dream bubbles.”

You could see some tears in her eyes and she’s smiling so happily that you can’t help but smile like a kid in Disney World.

“Wow,” she said. “I don’t how to top that.”

You could feel your face blush and hear John hold back his laughter.

“Well, Mr. Strider. You’ve been with me through everything. You held my hand every time and supported me. You were always there for me and I’m truly grateful for that.

“What I want to say is that, I swear that I will never leave your side. I swear to hold you when you’re feeling down. I swear to love you forever and ever. And I’ll surpass everything just to be with you forevermore.”

You’re one lucky man indeed.

You couldn’t stop looking at her. You feel so happy just to think she wants to be married to you. You can’t feel but true joy when you put the ring on her finger.

“You may now kiss.”

And kiss her you did.

Your name is Dave Strider and you just married Jade Harley. You have never been happier in your entire life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe :'). its old i just reposted from tumblr again


End file.
